Buffy the Vampire Slayer Redux
by Celgress
Summary: Universe 7531. A reimagining of the Buffy Saga in modern times. Buffy Summers is a typical teenage valley girl living happily in Sunnydale with her parents Hank & Joyce along with her younger sister Dawn. That is until she is chosen as the next Slayer. Hunted by an ancient cult of vampires bent on her destruction Buffy must fight for survival.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, and media created by Joss Whedon. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Redux – Prologue

By

Celgress

Sunnydale California early May 2015, late night

Fifteen year old cheerleader Buffy Summers hummed along with her favorite music mix streaming on her smart phone. Life was good for the pretty young lady. Along with her long time bestie and fellow cheerleader Cordelia Chase she ruled over the upper echelon of the social hierarchy at Sunnydale Junior High School. Next school year she would no doubt be queen bee of Sunnydale High School. A position she deeply craved. The world was at her feet, or at least the world she knew of.

Earbuds firmly implanted in her ears the bubbly young blonde didn't notice the stout elderly man in the grey business suit with matching hair and mustache which stood directly in her path until she bounced off his solid frame.

"I'm sorry miss." The man said offering his hand to Buffy who ended up sitting on the sidewalk rubbing her sore butt.

"Watch where you're going old guy. I could have been seriously hurt." Buffy snapped after the man pulled her up.

"My sincere apologies miss. I meant no harm or disrespect. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Merrick Witherington." The man said offering his other hand for a friendly handshake Buffy turned her nose up at his gesture.

"Whatever," Buffy said before storming off muttering something nasty barely under her breath about senility.

Merrick's jovial expression turned sour. He shook his head in disbelief. Transforming this girl into anything more than the vapid waste of space she currently is was going to require creative thinking on his part and a whole lot of effort from both of them. He only hoped they had enough time. By all indications the Order of Aurelius' current acting leader the millennium old vampire master Lothos would target her for immediate termination any day now. The ancient vampire cult had little choice but to act soon. All indications were a series of mystical convergences would take place within the year presaging their long dormant Master's rise along with the destruction of humanity. To ensure success outside interference would be derailed such as a slayer in the general area of coastal California could in no way be tolerated.

Why were things always so complicated? Why could nothing ever be easy? Merrick thought glumly unaware he was being watched from an older model car with heavily tinted windows parked against the curb on the opposite side of the peaceful upscale street.

Summers Residence, early evening

"I'm home brat." Buffy said teasing her younger sister ten year old Dawn Summers. From her position seated comfortably on the living room sofa using her tablet Dawn stuck out her tongue at Buffy. "How crude, you lack class brat." Buffy admonished. "Where are mom and dad at?" Buffy asked after retrieving a pop tart from the kitchen and returning to the living room. Dawn merely shrugged but otherwise was unresponsive she remained engrossed in whatever was displayed on her digital device. "Gee thanks Dawnie for the enlightening reply. I couldn't have lived without it."

"Don't call me that. I hate when you call me 'Dawnie'. It makes me sound like a baby." Dawn said at last speaking.

"She can speak, will wonders never cease." Buffy said flopping down in the easy chair to the right of the sofa.

"Ha ha very funny," Dawn said then added looking up from her tablet with a mischievous grin. "Did Tyler not feel like making out today? Is that why you're in such a bad mood, cranky eh sis?"

"None of your business brat," Buffy said turning bright red with embarrassment. "Besides you shouldn't even know about such things at your age. Keep it up and I'll tell mom and dad you've been searching sex terms on the internet again. Remember last time they suspended your recreational online privileges for a month. I wonder how long it'll be this time, hmmm." Buffy taunted.

"You wouldn't," Dawn said her eyes growing wide with alarm.

"Try me," Buffy said an expression one of steely determination on her face.

"Okay, I give." Dawn said following a tense pause. "I won't mention your sex life ever again."

"Darn right you won't." Buffy said. "My love life is off limits." She then added. "So you really have no idea where mom and dad are?"

"Mom told me dad is working overtime again before she went out grocery shopping." Dawn said once more concentrating on her tablet.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Buffy said growing freshly annoyed with Dawn.

"You didn't ask nicely." Dawn said smiling innocently at her sister.

"Brat," Buffy said rolling her eyes.

Sunnydale Train Station, the wee hours

The first thing terminal manager Frank Mills noticed about the 3:15 am run train from San Diego that pulled into the terminal was it was much quieter than usual, even by freight train standards. In fact the train seemed right down dead on arrival. It had already been stopped for five solid minutes yet no one had gotten off, how odd. Frank Mills knocked on one of the doors and yelled a greeting. Receiving no response he pried open the door in question. The sight that Frank Mills beheld left him dumbfounded. The entire interior of the train was covered with blood! The mutilated bodies of the crew lay everywhere, recoiling in a combination of terror and disgust Frank Mills hesitantly backed away until he bumped into something. Slowly turning around Frank Mills was confronted by a tall well-built man wearing an ornate red robe matching his long flowing hair. The mysterious man's pale visage stared down impassively at the unlucky conductor. His pale green eyes seemed to bore into Frank Mills' very soul.

"I apologize for the mess. I was, famished." The eerie stranger said waving his clawed right hand in front of Frank Mills face. "I am known as Lothos acting leader of the Order of Aurelius. Listen carefully mortal, once I have departed and my luggage has been unloaded crash this train into the terminal. Do you understand my instructions slave?"

"I do master." Frank Mills answered a blank look on his face. "I will crash this train into the terminal once you and your luggage have safely left. Is there any other way I can be of service master?"

"Where does the Slayer who calls this hamlet home reside?" Lothos asked his voice smooth like silk.

"I cannot say where the Slayer is located. I have never even before heard of this 'Slayer' of which you speak master." Frank Mills replied.

"No matter," Lothos said dismissively. "Fetch me as many able bodied porters as are present."

Leaving the train station behind along with the now incapacitated porters twenty minutes later Lothos' eyes burned a fiery red. His cargo which consisted of nearly two dozen large roughly man sized crates was securely loaded into a waiting transport truck by several lesser vampires Lothos smiled flashing his formidable fangs. Less than a minute later the distant terminal was rocked by a massive explosion. No one would know he and his special cargo had ever been here, excellent he thought.

"Where should we unload these boxes master?" A male vampire in game face asked who was behind the wheel of the fully loaded transport truck. He wore pale blue jeans a matching denim shirt under a fade black leather vest. He had bushy short brown hair and a matching well-trimmed van dyke. A nondescript male vampire similarly in game face sat in the passenger seat looking bored.

"The Suburban Mansion our Order recently purchased my faithful servant Amilyn." Lothos instructed.

"Will do," The centuries old Amilyn replied. "Are you coming with us master?"

"Not right away, I shall meet you there at sundown tomorrow." Lothos said.

"Catch you later than master." Amilyn said. The fully loaded truck pulled away.

"I think I will like it here in Sunnydale." Lothos said admiring the burning train terminal on the horizon. "Soon we the Order of Aurelius will unleash true mayhem upon these unsuspecting fouls." Lothos threw back his head pearls of booming laughter echoed through the empty streets.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, and media created by Joss Whedon. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Episode One – Hearts of Stone

By

Celgress

Outside Sena Gallica in the Po Valley of Northern Italy Mid-July 387 B.C.E, night

 _A tall, well-built Celtic warrior with flaming long crimson hair sat on a large flat stone. His shaking left hand pressed firmly upon the lacerated left side of his torso. Rivulets of blood seeped between his fingers through the ruined armor. His ashen countenance stared at the wondrous stars that sprinkled the sky above in a sea of brilliance. It was a beautiful calm night. If not for his present situation it would have been a lovely evening._

 _"So, this is what it is like to die." The Celtic warrior whispered. "A disheartening sensation."_

 _He had dealt death out more times than he could remember. In his thirty-five years of life, many fell beneath his blade. He did not regret his actions. He was a royal a sub-chieftain of the mighty Senones Tribe, respected by many feared by more. Under his glorious leader Brennos, he had taken part in the sack of Rome three years prior. Now here he sat dying from a wound inflicted by a lucky unskilled young warrior of a rival tribe of Celts._

 _"A shameful end if ever there was one. Oh, the indignity of it all." The Celtic warrior lamented. "What I would not give to avoid my dishonorable fate." He halfheartedly pleaded while gazing up at the timeless stars. His braided red hair fluttered in the light breeze of the warm summer night._

 _A pale bald man of medium build clad entirely in black silk robes appeared before the stricken Celtic warrior. Where he came from the Celtic warrior had no idea. One second there was no one the next this stranger stood in front of him. The strange man's ears seemed unusually pointed his eyes briefly glowed red, or was that merely a trick of the night or perhaps a weakened state of perception?_

 _"Who are you?" The Celtic warrior demanded. His right hand moved to his belt where he drew forth his sword from its sheath._

 _"Fear not, I am a friend of sorts. At the very least I bear you no ill will. If you should find my offer appealing I shall then be your new master." The bald stranger answer._

 _"Why would you desire servitude from a dying warrior stranger?" The Celtic warrior laughed mirthlessly. "Are you mad? I have no time for madmen, be gone!" He said pushing himself off the rock he stood in spite of his pain. He turned ready to leave this madman behind._

 _"Accept my offer then death shall hold no power over you." The bald stranger beckoned._

 _"Stranger you truly are mad. None can conquer death, all must pass away in the fullness of time." The Celtic warrior scoffed stalking away with as much speed as he could muster in his mortally injured state._

 _"I am no man." The bald stranger said looming up out of the shadows directly in front of the Celtic warrior._

 _"By the gods h-," The Celtic warrior said. His words were cut off by his shocked reaction to the monster which his failing eyes beheld._

 _The bald stranger's visage transformed from that of a man into something else. Red eyes burn like embers from a cooking fire in a wrinkled greyish-white face framed by pointy ears that more resembled a bat than a human being. A mouth full of fangs smiled at the Celtic warrior sending a shiver down his spine. A clawed hand encircled the startled man's neck. Although he was a large strong man the Celtic warrior could not break free of the thinner creature's grip._

 _"Should I allow you to join me or should I hasten your demise warrior? Thus far I confess I am disappointed by your lack of faith." The creature snarled. "Long have I watched you from afar. You are a person of action one whose appetites that are not easily sated. You left the Druid Order because their shortsighted philosophy of respect for all life constrained your horizons. I can relate child. I to know what it is to be held back by the machinations of spineless fools. I offer you an existence beyond the petty concerns of humanity. I offer you true freedom born of power beyond your wildest imaginings, decide!"_

 _"I, do, not, wish, to,,, die. I,,, accept..." The Celtic warrior said an instant later._

 _The creature smirked at the Celtic warrior. "I thought you might. Soon child you will call me by my proper title, master."_

 _And so the ancient vampire lord called the Master sired one of his most infamous and long-lived children. Christened Lothos by his "father" a name derived from the Latin and Greek word lithos roughly meaning "stone". Almost at once the new vampire set about making a fearsome name for himself. Over his ensuing two millennia of activity the "one with the heart of stone" more than lived up to his name. He became feared by other vampires, vampire hunters and demons alike. His name only whispered in dreaded silence._

The Summers Residence Sunnydale California early May 2015, morning

"Buffy, did you take out the trash like I asked?" Hank Summers said to his eldest daughter a hint of annoyance in his voice. He was dressed in a gray business suit with a navy blue undershirt and black tie.

"Uh-huh," Buffy said.

Buffy sat on the living room sofa all but oblivious to her father's presence. She scrolled through the hundreds of social media messages displayed on her pink cased smartphone. She wore a pleated pale yellow skirt, a dusty pink short sleeved top and black low rise heels.

"Then why am I holding the bag?" Hank said hefting the full white plastic garbage bag in his left hand.

"I dunno," Buffy said with a shrug. "Maybe mom or Dawnie brought it back in. People do strange things." Buffy's mother Joyce had already left to take Dawn to school.

"Buffy, how many times have we went over this?" Hank groaned. "Taking out the garbage every second week is one your few chores."

"I did take the garbage out," Buffy lied still looking at the message on her smartphone.

"Give me that," Hank said plunking the device from his daughter's hand.

"Hey, I was in the middle of typing an important reply!" Buffy said. "Now no one will know what I think about Harmony's new dress!" Buffy the added snarkily. "Which looks terrible by the way. I mean lime green and purple polka dots, as if."

"Dreadful pity," Hank said. "Until you start acting responsibly your social media privileges are suspended, young lady."

"Daddy no," Buffy pouted. "I need to stay in touch with my friends. How else can I keep up on the latest trends? You're being so unfair."

Hank frowned at her. "You need to learn actions have consequences Buffy. Someday, you'll thank me for this."

"As if," Buffy again muttered her favorite blow off phrase as her father left the room.

"I love you to Buffy. See you this evening." Hank called over his shoulder. Buffy just pouted more.

Sunnydale Junior High School, two hours later

"Daddy was a total jerk this morning," Buffy complained to her best friend fellow cheerleader Cordelia Chase. Around them milled a group of lesser social entities, all of them equally well dressed girls, who hung on their every word. "How am I suppose to live without social media? This isn't the stone age."

"Maybe you can use the computers here at school Buffy." Harmony offered helpfully.

"Only for eight hours a day airhead, besides most of the computers have social media blockers installed." Buffy snapped at the other blonde.

"Yeah, airhead shut it," Cordelia said. "Hey watch where you are going shrimp!" Cordelia growled after a shorter girl with red hair and glass accidently bumped into her.

"S-Sorry, I-I didn't see you there." The red head said timidly.

"Whatever," Cordelia said.

Usually Buffy would not give the red head named Willow something or other a second thought. Today, however, seeing the red head gave her an idea. A brilliant, sneaky one if Buffy did say so herself. Buffy had heard Willow and her few friends were hackers, by all accounts they were good too. Maybe Buffy could make use of their skills if she played her cards right.

"Willow is it?" Buffy said in her nicest tone.

One of Cordelia's elegant eyebrows flutter upwards. A glance from Buffy along with a quick rightward bob of her head shutdown any further protest the brunette might offer. At a single from Cordelia she and the other in-girls dispersed leaving Buffy along with Willow.

"Y-Yes," Willow squeaked. "I-I'm sorry if, if I have offended you somehow."

Buffy ignored Willow's awkward apology. She walked up to the other girl and put her arm around Willow's shoulders."Trust me that doesn't matter. I have a proposition for you. Can we talk in private?" Buffy said.

"Sure," Willow said uncertainly. "Wait, this isn't a trick. You girls aren't going to lock me in the boys bathroom again are you? My parents will kill me if that happens a second time."

"Of course not," Buffy said sweetly. "In fact, I need your help. Friends help friends, right?"

"We're friends?" Willow said quizzically.

"We can be if you help me with a tiny problem," Buffy said.

"What sort of problem?" Willow asked.

Sunnydale Junior High School Computer Lab, afternoon

"Hate to break the bad news, but Buffy Summers is using you Will." A boy of medium build with messy short black hair said.

"Maybe I'm using her Xander," Willow said defensively.

"Yeah right," A pale blonde girl with glasses laughed.

"Good one Amy." A boy with short brown hair and a prominent nose said high fiving the blonde girl. Like Xander, Willow and Amy he was seated in front of a computer. The monitors of which were dominated by multiple windows full of code.

"You guys are mean." Willow sniffed.

"I got in." Xander howled triumphantly a second later. He jumped out of his seat pumping his fist in the air.

"Let me see" The brown haired boy said excitedly. He leaned over and examined the screen of Xander's computer. "It's a dummy site dummy."

"Wait, you mean I didn't just successfully hack the Justice League's mainframe Jesse?" Xander said disappointed by the revelation.

"Nope," Jesse said snickering. He pointed at the forming text displayed on the monitor in bold yellow letters trimmed in neon black. They read - BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME CRIMINAL signed Batman.

The computer Xander had been using made a god awful whirring sound then exploded in a shower of sparks. "We'd better book folks," Xander said before he grabbed his school books and sprinted from the room.

"Hey wait for us!" Amy called after him. She, Jesse and Willow quickly followed Xander's lead. A moment later the fire alarm sounded and the sprinkler system sprang activated.

Sunken Church beneath Sunnydale

"Ah, I see my call has been answered. I am pleased my favorite son is the first of my wayward children to come home." The Master said from the spot where he reclined upon a wooden throne illuminated by the light of thousands of candles. Nearby dozens of lesser vampires both male and female stood at attention. To the right of the Master's seat stoically stood one of his most trusted lieutenants the dark skinned fanatical vampire preacher named Absalom.

"Yes, father I have come," Lothos said kneeling on one knee before the elder vampire. His red cloak draped around him. Behind him looking bored stood his own chief minion Amilyn."What is your bidding lord?"

"I sense a new Slayer has been called. She lives in the town above my prison. If properly trained she may pose a threat to my escape. Our plans for the future must not be jeopardized." The Master said.

"I am aware of her my lord." Lothos said. "Even as we speak our agents under my personal supervision monitor her every move."

"Excellent, bring her before me my favorite son so that I may feast upon her life's blood and at long last be freed from this wretched place. Once I again roam the Earth the Old Ones shall return. The unspeakable Dormammu, Illyria the merciless and their brethren shall lay wast to this world ending the plague of humanity!" The Master said declared standing up from his throne. "Do what must be done Lothos, show no mercy!"

"I understand my lord. I always have enjoyed playing with my food. I'll take great pleasure in the downfall of this new Slayer, as I have many before her." Lothos said rising to his feet a cruel grin spread across his face.

"Of that I have no doubt my favorite son. Your dealings with the enemies of our kind have always made me proud." The Master said flashing an evil grin of his own.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, and media created by Joss Whedon. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Episode Two – Forged in Fire

By

Celgress

Sunnydale Junior High School in California mid-May 2015, early evening

Principle Robert "Bob" Flutie removed his glasses rubbing his tired eyes. It was getting late. He should be home in bed by now. If not for the urgent need to fill several currently vacant staff positions by the next school year, three of which had remained vacant since the previous school year, he would be. While Principle Flutie loved being an educator he despised paper work. He absently wondered if Principle Snyder experienced these sort of problems over at Sunnydale High School.

Putting his glasses back on Flutie was startled to see a tall pale man with long red hair clad in a red robe standing in front of him. Principle Flutie blinked several times to make sure he was not seeing things. An occurrence which had happened more times than he cared to admit while pulling all nighters at the school.

"Excuse me, but who are you and how did you get in here?" Principle Flutie asked the stranger.

"I am known as Lothos to friends and foes alike. I gained entrance through a broken window." Lothos answered.

"What do you want?" Principle Flutie asked slowly. He was taken aback by the sheer audacity of the intruder.

"Information on one of your students, a Buffy Summers." Lothos said.

"I'm afraid student information is strictly confidential." Principle Flutie said his right hand inching towards the office phone on his desk.

"I was hoping as much." Lothos said his features morphed revealing his vampire nature. Lothos grabbed Principle Flutie by the neck with his left hand pulling the unlucky man over the desk which separated them. "Where are the student files?! You will tell me insect or you will die a slow painful death!"

"In the cab-cabinet over-over there," Principle Flutie croaked nodding his head towards a large filing cabinet. "Please, let me,,, go,,, you,,,, p-promised…."

"Promises are made to be broken." Lothos said sinking his fangs into Principle Flutie's neck. Draining the principle completely Lothos carelessly dropped the corpse on the floor.

Turning his attention to the cabinet Lothos tore one shelf out followed by another and another until he had what he wanted Buffy Summers' permanent record. The information within the folder told Lothos everything he needed to destroy his latest adversary. Every hero had a weak point or several and those weak points were usually called family and friends. Recalling with great satisfaction the last Slayer, a resourceful young woman from Hungary in the early 17th Century C.E, he had broken in such a fashion a smile painted itself across Lothos' demonic face. By the time he finished with her this Slayer would beg to die. Still grinning the ancient vampire left the ruined office with his prize.

Summers Residence the next day, early evening

"Can I help you sir?" Joyce asked opening the front door.

"Ah yes miss my automobile broke down. It is at the end of the street. May I and my associate please use your telephone to ring a garage? I forgot my cell phone at home I'm afraid." Lothos now dressed in a red silk suit with matching tie and black undershirt said. His long red hair was tied in a ponytail. He looked every bit the part of a suave businessman. Behind him stood another man dressed in a black leather jacket and blue jeans.

"Yes you may, please come in Mr.?" Joyce said.

"Lothos Miss, just call my Lothos." Lothos said. He took her hand in his own and gave its back a gentle kiss. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance Miss?"

"It's Mrs. actually, Mrs. Joyce Summers." Joyce said blushing."Aren't you the charmer."

"I cannot believe a woman so young is married. Is your husband around?" Lothos asked entering the Summers House. The other man remained outside but nodded politely.

"He's away with my own two daughters." Joyce said.

"I'll make that phone call now. Thank you for your hospitality." Lothos said with a warm smile.

Three days later, wee hours

Buffy yawned pulling the comforter over her body. It had been a wonderful week and now the weekend was here, yay for weekends! The hacker Willow and her equally hackey friends had easily solved Buffy's problem. The Queen Bee was back on social media with a vengeance. Although she still had to be careful her parents did not discover she was online, life was back more or less to normal. Speaking of her parents they were away with Dawn on some sort of Girl Scout thingy leaving Buffy on her own. Snuggling into her soft bed Buffy was confident she could handle anything life could throw at her. A few minutes later Buffy drifted off to sleep.

Buffy's eyes flew open. How long had she been asleep? What time was it? Glancing over at her digital alarm clock Buffy saw it was 3:30 am. Laying under her covers Buffy wondered why she had awakened so early and so suddenly? She did not feel sick, or the urge to use the bathroom. Why did she suddenly feel on edge? Trying to ignore her feelings Buffy pulled the covers more tightly around her. She started to fall back asleep when a sharp thump from somewhere in the house startled her. Listening closely she heard another. Jumping out of bed Buffy grabbed the mace he parents did not know she had and always kept hidden in her dresser drawers, a pretty girl can never be to careful. She cautiously made her way into the dark hall.

It took Buffy's eyes a few seconds to adjust to the darkness. Breathing a silent sigh of relief Buffy noted the hallway was empty. She admonished herself for being silly. Buffy gingerly walked towards the staircase while subconsciously relaxing her grip on the small can of mace. When Buffy reached the head of the staircase a large shadowy form, with eyes like yellow embers, blindsided her. Buffy felt a quick, but intense, stabbing pain in her back before she was knocked down the stairs. Buffy fell head over heels sliding all the way down the stairs. She landed in a heap in the living room below. Trying to get up she shook her head. Visually searching for her attacker Buffy saw him smiling at her from the top of the staircase. It was the crimson robed Lothos sporting his full vampire appearance.

Dragging herself to her feet Buffy locked eyes with her attacker. "W-What are you?" She slurred trying to clear her head following the tumble. Buffy used the banister to prop herself up.

"I am named Lothos. Think of me as a god my child and yourself as a sinner." Lothos said with smug satisfaction casually strolling down the stairs towards his injured prey.

"No," Buffy whispered her eyes growing wide with dread as she scrambled away across the floor.

"I think it is high time we disciplined this unruly brat my eh Amilyn." Lothos said now half way down the staircase.

"Good idea master." Lothos' chief minion Amilyn hissed from behind Buffy.

Whirling around the bewildered teen was confronted by another walking, talking nightmare with fangs, brow ridges and glowing amber eyes. "No, no, no, no, no," Buffy said losing what little composure she possessed. This could not be real. This was a nightmare, it had to be. She was still asleep, yeah she must be.

Amilyn clad in blue jeans and a leather jacket lunged towards the girl. More on instinct than anything else Buffy dodged the attack. "Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

"Show the Slayer your power Amilyn." Lothos urged from his position half way down the stairs. By way of reply Amilyn smiled up at his master then flashed his fangs at Buffy. "Destroy her!"

Amilyn lunged at Buffy again. This time Buffy was not quick enough and the two ended up locked in a mortal embrace. The pair pushed and pulled at each other stumbling around the room while Lothos watched approvingly. The pair bounced off one wall than another. No matter what Buffy tried she could not free herself from the vampire's grip. In fact as time wore on Buffy felt her strength steadily ebbing away. The frightened girl knew if she did not do something soon she would be dead. How she had survived this long she had no idea.

Continuing their struggle Buffy and Amilyn tumbled over the sofa knocking it in its side in the process. Buffy used the opportunity to put some distance between herself and the vampire In her desperation she spotted the faux fire place and its pure silver tipped ornamental accessories, a design her father fancied. Buffy crawled her way towards the fire place. Her progress was painfully slow. Inch by excruciating inch Buffy approached her quarry. Extending her arms as far as they would stretch she reached towards the fire place poker. She almost had it.

Amilyn jumped on Buffy's back. The vampire's clawed hands glommed at Buffy's neck. Twisting around with all her might Buffy faced her unwanted adversary. In vain Buffy attempted to push Amilyn off. The demon's hands encircled Buffy's neck. Cackling manically the demon began squeezing while on the stairs Lothos clapped his approval. Feeling the world around her grow dim Buffy knew she had no choice. Blindly reaching she grasped the fire poker in her right hand bringing it between them as she twisted around. She pushed it into the heart of the monster. The first blow was too weak, not penetrating far enough. Amilyn howled in surprised pain reeling back. Taking the opening Buffy slammed both her palms against the already embedded fire place poker. The pure silver proved as fatal as a wooden stake to the vampire Amilyn when it penetrated his dark heart. Amilyn gasped in shock before disintegrating. Much of his dusty remains feel on Buffy some of which got in her mouth, eyes & nose.

Rolling over on her hands and knees Buffy coughed trying to clear the dust from her eyes, mouth & nose. However, before she could Buffy felt the sickening impact of a foot with her torso. Lothos had come down off the stairs. He had then brutally kicked the prone teen in her side. The impact of the kick sent Buffy halfway across the room. Once more she got to her hands and knees only for Lothos to kick her again. This time she was sent spiralling into the into the home entertainment system that dominated the far corner of the living room.

"Amilyn was my favorite you filthy Slayer. We were together for nearly six centuries. You'll pay dearly for his demise." Lothos growled.

Buffy thought she had broken a rib maybe two. Aware she would not last much longer Buffy formed an impromptu plan. Playing possum among the wreckage Buffy waited until Lothos hoisted her high overhead by the front of her night shirt. Once she was only inches from the grinning demon Buffy smashed the remnants of the still plugged in Blu-ray player into her tormentor's face. Lothos roared with pain from the shock he received. He staggered back dropping the teen. Buffy used this opportunity to escape by throwing herself through the nearest window.

Hitting the grass at a run Buffy made her way up the street as fast as she could. Her body protested: her lungs burned, her sides ached, her eyes watered. Onward Buffy pushed herself. She had to escape. Remembering Willow's house was closest to her own Buffy decided that would be her destination. Normally she would have make her way to Cordelia's place who she knew better but distance made that not a viable option. Taking a number of shortcuts through several yards Buffy reached Willow's house in record time.

Buffy hoped the Rosenbergs were still up at this late hour. Stumbling to the door Buffy began frantically knocking. It wasn't long before Willow's father Ira, dressed in a night robe, answered the door.

"Hello Mr. Rosenberg, I'm Buffy Summers one of Willow's friends from school. May I come in there has been, an accident at my house." Buffy said composing herself as best she could.

Noting Buffy's disheveled appearance and the number of bruises on her arms the naturally compassionate Ira decided he could not leave the poor thing outside. "Please Miss Summers come inside. I'll get you something to drink and some ice for your bruises."

"Thank you so much Mr. Rosenberg." Buffy managed glancing around the street before passing over the threshold. There was no sign of Lothos or anyone else for that matter, at not yet.

"Who was that at the door?" Willow's mother Sheila Rosenberg asked rounding the corner, she too was clad in a night robe, a blurry eyed Willow in pajamas was behind her.

"It's one of Willow's friends, a Buffy Summers. She's apparently been involved in some sort of accident at her house." Ira explained.

"Oh dear," Sheila said catching sight of Buffy's appearance.

"Buffy are you all right? What happened?" Willow blurted out rushing to the other teen's side.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Ira opened it to reveal Lothos standing there in all his glory, now restored to his human appearance. Seeing Lothos again Buffy nearly crawled out of her skin.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Ira asked.

"He's one of the guys who attacked me!" Buffy wailed pointing her figure at Lothos accusingly. "Don't let him in whatever you do! Tell him to get out of here and then call the police!"

"There is no need for such theatrics. I merely wish to speak with you Buffy. We are old friends now, are we not Buffy?" Lothos said smiling, Buffy visibly cringed. "Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way, your choice."

"Whoever you are I don't appreciate your threats. I think you should leave. You're obviously upsetting Buffy." Ira said firmly.

"I see you have chosen the hard way, suit yourselves." Lothos said with a smile before Ira shut the door in his face.

"Thank you Mr. Rosenberg he's a bad man." Buffy said tears falling down her face.

"Perhaps you can tell us exactly what happened?" Ira asked turning his attention towards Buffy.

"That strange man hasn't left." Sheila announced peering out a window from behind the curtain. The others gathered around her to see. Sure enough Lothos was lingering near the house.

Prowling around the house Lothos settled on the front lawn. Buffy and the Rosenbergs watch with mounting horror as Lothos rooted around in the ground. Lothos pulled up a gas line. Rupturing the line Lothos removed a butane lighter from a hidden pocket of his red robe. Lothos touched the flickering flame against the ruined pipe dropping it then jumped away. A few moments later the left side of the Rosenberg House exploded onward in a massive fire ball.

"I do not require an invitation if there is no longer an intact house." Lothos chuckled slipping into game face.

The explosion had caught everyone inside off guard. The blast propelled two pieces of wood through Sheila Rosenberg's chest and abdomen, she died instantly. A shard of glass had become lodged in Willow's left leg just below the knee making it impossible for her to stand unaided. Buffy and Ira were relatively unharmed discounting minor contusions.

Extricating himself from the wreckage Ira wobbled on his feet. Soon he found his neck encircled by the iron grip of Lothos. Without a word Lothos drained Ira of life breaking the man's neck for good measure before discarding Ira's limp body like trash.

"Where were we?" Lothos mused walking towards Buffy. "Ah now I remember you and I were about to dance the final dance together Slayer, the dance of death." Lothos hoisted Buffy overhead for the second time that fateful night. "Any last words, or would you prefer I end your misery without further dramatic recourse?"

Buffy had stopped struggling. What was the use she thought. No matter what adults tell children monsters are real. She was staring into the face on one who would soon devour her world. More than anything in that moment Buffy wanted it to end. She was so tired she could not fight anymore. There was nothing left in the tank. Her will to survive was gone. She wondered what dying would feel like? Would it hurt? She hoped it would be quick.

Unexpectedly Lothos dropped her bellowing in pain. Willow somehow had managed to impale the ancient vampire in the back with a large wooden fragment. Lothos turned to the red headed teen.

"I was going to save you for later." Lothos snarled stalking towards Willow who leaned against the ruined fence of her former hone. Having used the last ounce of her strength in defence of her friend the she was now helpless. "Instead the Slayer can watch you die to!"

"I don't think so" Yelled a deep male voice.

Turning around Lothos beheld his latest challenger: a young brown haired young dressed in a long black coat. Lothos laughed. "Leave me alone I have no time to deal with your foolishness."

Pulling a stake out of his jacket pocket the young man assumed a fighting stance. "I have a better idea. If you leave I woon't have to use this."

"Are you threatening me?" Lothos growled his yellow eyes burned with furry. "If so you are most unwise."

"No one's ever accused me of being overly smart." The young man joked, "Last warning buddy get out of here or else."

Lothos sighed heavily and then turned his withering gaze fully on the young."Look into my eyes fool."

Lothos stretched out his hands beckoning the young man to come closer. The vampire did not know it but his thrall was having no effect on the young man other than a mild headache. The young man, however, played along shuffling closer. When Lothos reached for his neck the young man said. "You have terrible breath." The young man caught the speechless Lothos with a jab to the face followed by a series of body blows ending with a roundhouse kick. Lothos stumbled back several feet before falling over a piece of debris and landing on his back. The young swooped in for the kill but Lothos recovered faster than he could move.

Back on his feet Lothos slapped the young man away. His face contorted in fury. He stalked towards the young man who lay on debris strewn ground his stake nowhere to be seen.

Lothos picked up the young man by way of his neck. "I think I'll peel off each layer of your skin before I end your meaningless existence."

Silently Buffy grabbed the largest piece of wood she could find. A jagged edged chunk of floor beam. She charged forward with a primal yell.

The young man reached into his coat pocket. He removed a bottle of holy water that he smashed in Lothos' face. Lothos screamed in pain as his face burned. Lothos released the young man. The young man pushed Lothos backwards onto the large makeshift stake Buffy was wielding.

"It was not supposed to end this way." Lothos gasped looking down at the stake protruding from his chest before he slowly over the course of nearly twenty seconds crumbled into a large pile of smoldering black dust.

"Yeah well consider the script rewritten." The young man said. He helped Willow to her feet "C'mon girls I better get you someplace safe before this place is crawling with cops, firemen and paramedics. I doubt you'd like dealing with all the attention right now." Approaching sirens could be heard in the distance.

Buffy stood there shaking. The large jagged hunk of wood still held in her hands. Her world forever changed.

"He's gone." The young man assured her. "Look your friend needs medical attention and so do you I'd wager. We can't stay here." Buffy started at him dumbly. She glanced at her weapon then dropped it without a word.

"What are we going to do?" Willow cried now that the immediate threat had passed the enormity of the situation came crashing down on her. "I'm an orphan! I'm homeless! He was a monster! A real live monster!"

"Don't worry I'm here to help." The young man said though he had no idea how.

"Shouldn't Buffy and I go to a hospital?" Willow asked as the trio made their way down the street. Buffy remained eerily silent as she trailed behind the young man who carried Willow in his arms.

"There would be a lot of questions. Questions you guys can't truthfully answer." The young man said.

"Good point." Willow conceded.

Twenty torturous minutes later the battered trio reached a nondescript house. Upon seeing the state of the teens the heavyset man with the thick grey mustache who answered the door ushered them in at once. After treating Willow's and Buffy's injuries as best he could and hearing the collective story of the trio. The mustached man managed to calm Buffy and Willow down. Buffy thought he looked familiar but her troubled mind could not quite place where she had seen him before. Once the two were getting some much needed sleep the mustached man turned to their rescuer. At that instant another man with glasses entered the front room.

"This is Rupert Giles my nephew." Merrick said to the young man. "Rupert this is Angel. He's, an old friend." Merrick finished after struggling a bit for the proper words.

While Angel and Giles chatted about the events of the night Merrick glanced into his living room where the sleeping girls were located. He considered his best course of action. The one which immediately sprang to mind went against everything he had been taught as a watcher. He could not believe he was seriously entertaining it. However, it seemed like the best option. The Watchers Council certainly could provide the required financial resources and pull necessary legal strings, if they agreed with his plan of course.

The Sunken Church, twenty minutes earlier

The Master screamed in fury as he sensed the demise of his oldest surviving, until that point, child. The not even trained new Slayer had somehow vanquished Amilyn and then Lothos, unbelievable! He picked up a fist sized rock and crushed it into dust in his clawed left hand. His gathered minions shrank away least they be next to feel his wrath. The Slayer had taken his favorite son along with one of his favorite grandchildren from him. No one took things from him. Once freed, he would have great pleasure from teaching her that lesson.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming. Paradox is coming and nothing is safe.** **Behold the** **life** **of our unsuspecting** **vampire slayer** **change forever as** **she** **enter** **s** **the crossover event of the season.**

Disclaimer

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon and DIC Entertainment. Are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

 **The Oblivion Paradox – Buffy Prologue**

By

Celgress

A Hospital in Sunnydale California late July 2015, afternoon

Since Buffy had slain the Vampire Lord Lothos and his chief lieutenant Amilyn her life had spiralled out of control. Things were bad for the teenager very bad. Buffy Summers currently sat in a white padded cell her limbs secured within a specially reinforced straight jacket, one designed to hold low level metahumans. The doctors had also pumped her fully of drugs, mostly muscle relaxers, just to be "extra safe". They told Buffy's parents it was for her own good. That she was most likely suffering from a suppressed X-Gene combined with a type of early clinical psychosis. They thought the two conditions were perhaps linked and hopefully treatable. Buffy knew better. Her new friends, the so called Watcher Merrick and that Angel guy both proved less than useless. In spite of their claims that they would help her here she sat more than a month later.

"I should never have mentioned vampires." Buffy lamented. Her voice barely a whisper. Dual lines of tears trickled down her face as she softly sobbed.

"Good point," A short man in a fedora and a long leather coat who appeared out of nowhere said.

Buffy did not even flinch at his unexpected presence. She was used to inexplicable occurrences. Nothing phased her these days.

"You'll excuse me if I don't get up," Buffy said.

"Cute line," The short man said. "Name's Whistler. I'm a guardian of Avalon and I'm here to help. Well, I'm here to seek out your help actually Slayer."

"Sorry, I'm a little tied up right now," Buffy said.

"And you're not," Whistler said. With a snap of his fingers, Buffy was free.

"Neat trick," Was all the traumatized young warrior said. "What do you do for an encore?"

"Please don't thank me," Whistler said drly. "I'm here cause the cosmos needs your help again Slayer." He reached into one of his jacket pockets. He produced a six pointed crystal then quickly recited an incantation.

"Oh no, I'm done with the slaying business. It's brought me nothing but trouble, big trouble. Let some other poor sap save the world. I'm retired." Buffy declared. She frantically backpedalling away from Whistler but soon found there was nowhere t hide in the small space.

"Fate doesn't work that way kid," Whistler said as multicolored light enveloped he and Buffy. Seconds later they were both gone.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **My first multi story crossover Universe 7531 event yay. There were times I feared I would never reach this point, but I made it. Be sure to check out "** **Miwa The Fifth Turtle** **",** **"Gargoyle's Time Changeling", "Superman and Superwoman in Justice League Music of the Spheres", "West Coast Spider-Man" and "** **The Irresistible Arachnia"** **for their own p** **rologue** **s,** **coming soon** **.**

The **Oblivion Paradox** **wi** **ll** **take p** **lace in its own stand alone story, which will be** **cl** **a** **ssified** **as** **a DC/Marvel Crossover (** **be** **ca** **use** **the** **we** **b** **site only allows two crossove** **r** **categorie** **s)** **.** **W** **atch for i** **t.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics & Time Warner, Marvel Comics, Gargoyles/Gargoyles: the Goliath Chronicles, cartoons created by Murakami Wolf Swenson Inc. & IDW comics, media created by Joss Whedon, DIC Entertainment and Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Episode Three – The Harvest Prologue

By

Celgress

 **Summers Residence in California mid-January 2016, late afternoon**

Buffy Summers, recently turned sixteen-years-old, stood at the front door of her house. She carefully considered her next move. Although she had faced down demons & monsters, stood shoulder to shoulder with legendary superheroes in high-stakes battles (see the events of "Oblivion Paradox" and "Where You Need to Be" for further information about Buffy's globe-trotting adventures) she was paralyzed by fear. Battling the forces of evil was nothing compared to dealing with her disappointed parents. While she could have stayed on Vigilance Station a while longer (see Legion of Superheroes) she knew doing so did not offer a real solution to her problems. She had to patch things up with her estranged family if she wanted a halfway normal life. There were no two ways about it. With great hesitant and a sense of foreboding Buffy gently knocked (with her enhanced strength she would otherwise have caused serious damage) on the door surface. Minutes passed without an answer. At first, Buffy thought no one was home. She was about to leave when the door opened. Her mother Joyce stood there dumbfounded as did her younger sister Dawn.

"Buffy," Joyce said although the name seemed more a question than a greeting on her lips.

"Yeah, it's me, surprise mom," Buffy said weakly.

"Where have you been these past six months?" Joyce asked. "I was worried sick."

"With friends," Buffy said. "I'll tell you everything later, but I'd rather speak inside." Buffy glanced over her shoulder at the few neighbors who were milling about. Joyce gestured for Buffy to follow her and Dawn then closed the door behind them. "Where's dad? Is he not home from work yet?" Buffy inquired looking around for her absentee father as she followed her mother and Dawn to the living room.

"Your father won't be joining us today, Buffy," Joyce said a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Is he working late again?" Buffy asked. That was her father always plugging away at his job so he could provide them with a happy home life.

"Dad isn't coming home today or any other day! He left us because of what you did, Buffy!" Dawn snapped at Buffy hatred in her eyes.

"W-What, what do you mean?" Buffy stammered taken off guard by Dawn's venomous response to her seemingly innocent question.

"Your father moved to Arizona this fall. He decided he needed a 'break from all the stress'." Joyce explained her usual happy voice tinged with anger. "After what happened there was talk."

"You mean after I disappeared from the hospital?" Buffy asked.

"And got arrested for arson when you almost burnt down that club in June," Dawn said. "Dad and mom are getting a divorce. Our family has been torn apart, happy?"

"That's enough Dawn," Joyce said.

"But mom she needs to know the damage he actions have caused." Dawn protested.

"I'll handle things from here," Joyce said.

"But mom," Dawn said.

"No more buts," Joyce said.

"T-there were vampires at the Bronze I had no choice. They were going t-," Buffy began.

"Buffy I don't want to hear about vampires anymore or demons or associated monsters. They aren't real," Joyce said cutting off her eldest daughter. Unlike metahumans, mutants and certain aliens vampires were still considered legend by the general public. "You should have stayed in the hospital. You're clearly still delusional. You need help and I'm going to see you get it." Joyce retrieved her smartphone from her pants pocket.

"Don't," Buffy said shaking her head fearfully tears in her eyes. "Don't send me back there! I'll be good! No more monster talk! Please, mom, I'll do anything! I can't go back there! I'll die if I do! I know I will!"

"Do you promise to see a psychiatrist?" Joyce said. Buffy nodded vigorously. "And no more talk of vampires or demons?" Buffy again nodded.

"Just don't send me back there, mom," Buffy said.

"Alright, Buffy," Joyce said after taking a deep breath. "You can stay if you receive counseling."

"Mom what if she's dangerous?" Dawn pointed out.

"I'm not dangerous," Buffy said her wet eyes grew wide with disbelief at her sister's allegation. "I'd never hurt you or mom or anyone. How could you suggest I would, Dawn?"

"For all we know you're some sort of mentally unstable mutant. We have to protect ourselves." Dawn fired back.

"Dawn," Joyce said. "Buffy isn't a mutant. Her X-Gene test came back negative."

"She could be a metahuman though," Dawn said suspiciously.

"Even if Buffy is a metahuman being a metahuman isn't a crime Dawn, in spite of what certain politicians tell us," Joyce said. "Many metahumans are created sheerly by accident. You can't hold something against your sister beyond her control."

"Dad ran out on us because of her! He said so!" Dawn shouted trying a different line of attack.

"Dawn, calm down," Joyce said. "What your father did is on him no one else."

"Mom I can't believe you are siding with Buffy! She's ruined our lives!" Dawn ranted.

"Enough," Joyce said firmly. "Go to your room Dawn, now!" In a huff, Dawn raced upstairs.

"Thanks, for standing up for me, mom," Buffy sniffed.

"Buffy I love you. You're my daughter, that will never change." Joyce said pulling Buffy into a hug. " I wish I knew how to help you."

Buffy felt her mother's sobs. "Have I made you sad mom?"

"Not at all," Joyce said. "These are tears of joy. I was so worried about you. I'm glad you're home safe. Don't ever ran away again."

"I won't," Buffy said.

 **Sunken Church, night**

"Rejoice brethren for the hour of deliverance is almost upon us. Soon our Master will raise. With his accession, the Great Old Ones will once more walk the Earth. Trigon, Dormammu, Chthon and their siblings will lay wast to this world. The end of Humanity will arrive and we shall rejoice in our glorious reward." Boomed the deep voice of the dark-skinned male vampire Absalom.

Nearby the Master watched his zealot offspring whip the faithful into a frenzy of religious fervor. No one could quite work a crowd like Absalom. The Master remembered when sired Absalom in 15th Century Ethiopia. Absalom had been a Christian priest during his previous existence. Even then, however, Absalom had a flair for the dramatic. He would often terrify his congregation with vivid descriptions of hellfire and brimstone.

Abalsom ended his sermon with a verbal flourish reciting what he thought Hell realized on Earth would look like. "Encore, encore," Another male vampire a tall light skinned brown haired one said clapping. His name was Luke although he was better known in certain circles by his medieval nickname "The Satchel"; earned by his habit of carrying the served ears if his human victims in a pouch hooked around his belt. Once a Hospitaller Knight he had been turned by the Master in mid-12th Century Jerusalem. Beside Luke stood a fair skinned female vampire with blonde hair and a wicked smile. "Heed Brother Absalom's words sisters and brothers. He speaks the truth. In one week's time, the Harvest arrives when I become the vessel for our Master. Each human life I take will strengthen him. When I have taken enough our Master will break free of his accursed mystical prison." The members of the Order of Aurelius cheered their approval.

Luke and Darla (the blonde female) were but two of many scattered Aurelian vampires who had answered the Master's call following the demise of Lothos & Amilyn in May. Another had been Heinrich Joseph Nest a male German vampire sired by the Master in Vienne during the Black Death of 1347 C.E. Heinrich had led an attack on the Bronze Nightclub to bait the new Vampire Slayer Buffy into a fiery trap. Unfortunately, Buffy and her allies got the best of him. Heinrich alongside his gang perished in the flames. No matter, Heinrich was but one of many. If need be the Master would sacrifice his entire Order, save a few of his favorites, to gain freedom. Trapped since 1906 C.E. he yearned to once more walk the Earth. If only the Great San Francisco Earthquake had not struck the night of his ritual devastating Northern California he would be dining with his gods upon human flesh now. Alas, the best-laid plans. Still, he was confident he would succeed this time. No one could stop him or his eager minions, certainly not some snort nosed cheerleader.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **Back from the dead! This series alongside "Legion of Superheroes" will be one of four such ongoings that will comprise Universe 7531 moving forward (the upcoming "Adventures of Spider-Man & Spinneret" will be the third I have yet to decide on a fourth). In the next full chapter, we catch up with Willow, Merrick (a twist there), Angel, Xander and a few others. Oh, and Buffy returns to school but in a much different social position which only adds to her problems.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's** -

 **After many kind PMs and some equally kind reviews, I've decided Universe 7531 deserves a proper conclusion. "Legion of Superheroes" is revived. It will feature a three story arc conclusion trilogy "Civil War", "Invasion" and "Kandor" which will wrap up phase one of the saga.**


End file.
